


Are We All Lost Stars

by starsngalaxys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Don't Judge Me, F/M, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: My first fic posted here. Kraglin Reflects.Takes place sometime after Infinity War.





	Are We All Lost Stars

Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?  
Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality  
Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
Where we're dancing in our tears and God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?

_________________________________________________________

Everything seems so small now.

I've lost everything.

Everything except her.

If I was religious, I'd thank whatever higher power I believed in for her.

She may not say that she cares for me, but I know she does.

She's curled up to my side right now, while silent tears fall down our faces.

My father figure? Gone.  
My brother? Gone.  
Our sisters? Gone.  
Our friends, no our family? All gone.

Except the rat....

We've got only each other now. 

I feel so small. We're just tiny specks in this galaxy, but somehow it's been so cruel to us.

How are you supposed to live?

We're gonna have to try to move on, turn the page, start again...

Everything seems so small now.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya like, the kudos and comment buttons are right below.


End file.
